Enemies Domestic
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Episode, Enemies Domestic.
1. Ever Work With Jenny Sheppard?

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates! Life got a bit busy, but I hope to play catch up over the next couple weeks. Hope your Thanksgiving was as blessed as mine! I really enjoyed the two-parter, and I for one LOVE delving into the past and unanswered questions. And so, here are the first two tags with a bit of that theme continued. Thanks so much for reading! More to come soon!

* * *

_**McAllister**__: You ever work with Jenny Sheppard? _

* * *

The past was never something Gibbs could put behind him. Whether it was his Father, his ex-wives or his most painful memories. Sometimes he wasn't sure what was worse, remembering when he lost her or remembering the moment she walked into his life.

She was beautiful.

To say the least.

Everything about her drove him crazy and she revived feelings that he thought would be dormant for good.

But just like everything else, there was no happily ever after.

There was no fate. No fairy tale.

So he did what he always did. Completed the mission.

And that's what he would keep doing.

Because the past is the past.

No matter how much it refused to stay there.


	2. Lose A Teammate

_**Tony**__: We know how it feels to lose a teammate. _

_

* * *

_

"Plan on going home tonight DiNozzo?"

Gibbs didn't get a response.

"You're fired."

Tony snapped his head up briefly. "Sounds good boss."

"Something on your mind DiNozzo?"

"Not really. Other than almost losing another…ya know what? Not important. I should get going…Cheers marathon is on tonight."

Gibbs watched as he began to gather his things and stealthy placed himself in front of his Agent.

"You can come watch too if you want. Just didn't think you were a comedy kinda guy…then again, I can see how the drinking part appeals to ya…okay, that didn't come out right."

He continued his glare.

And after nine years of decrypting Gibbs expressions, Tony knew this was a battle he couldn't win.

"I was just thinking boss. Ya know, about the past. Don't you ever?"

"Every day."

He didn't pry. "Don't get me wrong, I don't enjoy it. Mostly because there's not a damn thing I can do to change it…but I don't know, seeing them make preparations for Haddar…the anger in their eyes, wanting to blame someone…"

Gibbs nodded slowly while a moment of silence passed.

"I know what you're gonna say. Losing people comes with the job. It's the risk we take. The usual veteran cop line…"

"Line?"

"Yeah, ya know, like in a movie."

"Veteran?"

"Well let's face it boss, you're no rookie." He caught his glare. "I'll go now."

Gibbs watched him move towards the elevator and called back.

"Kate will always be a part of us."

Tony managed a small smile and thought for a moment. "Guess they all will."


	3. Doesn't it?

_**Sharp**__: I think I know exactly the kind of man you are._

_**Ducky:**__ One moment of weakness does not define ones character.  
___

_**Sharp**__: Doesn't it?_

* * *

"I don't suppose you have a minute?"

Gibbs set down his coffee cup and gave his friend his full attention.

"How is the Director?"

"Hangin' in there."

He looked relieved. "So this whole ordeal is over then?"

"Is it?"

"I don't understand?"

Gibbs stood up. "You came to talk to _me_ Duck…"

"That I did."

"Then talk."

The ME paced briefly. "Mrs. Sharp, do you believe she was innocent in all this?"

"Do you?"

"My opinion doesn't matter."

"It matters to me Duck."

"She is a conniving, manipulative woman. I do not believe this is the last we will see of her."

Gibbs examined his friend. "What happened between you two?"

"Not amongst my proudest moments I'm afraid."

"We've all got 'em."

He had to smile. "Some of us more than others."

"Whatever is in your closet can stay there…if she comes around again, I'll be ready."

Ducky nodded slowly.

"Question is, will you be?"

But all he got was the back of his friends head as he turned to walk away. And Gibbs was left to wonder just how dark the secret in the closest really was.


	4. Ever Work With Jenny Sheppard? II

_**McAllister:**__ You ever work with Jenny Sheppard? _

_

* * *

_

"Come on down Abs…"

She stepped onto the basement stair case with a huff. "How do you always know?"

"Those boots aren't exactly stealth."

She glanced down at her feet. "But they're cute."

He watched her clunk down the steps and greeted her with a smile. "Everything alright?"

"Of course. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Last time you came here…"

She put her hand up. "Don't remind me. I'll be happy if I never hear your name and Mexico mentioned together ever again."

He only stared in response.

"Okay, okay fine. Something is wrong. But not with me…and before you get super worried and crank up the glare, I'm just here to turn the tables."

"Turn the tables?"

"Yeah ya know…it's a figure of speech."

"I know what it means Abs."

"Then why'd you ask?" She shrugged. "I'm here because I'm worried about you…and ya know, you're usually the one worried about me, so…"

"I'm fine."

She stifled a laugh. "Yeah, like you would let me get away with just saying that."

"You're not me."

"Is than an argument?"

"It's whatever you want. Now I'm fine…you can go."

"Are you seriously getting mad at me for caring? Cuz if you are, you're gonna be mad at me a lot."

His expression softened. "I'm not mad."

"Could've fooled me."

He placed his hand at the small of her back and motioned towards the steps.

"I'm not done turning the tables." She stepped away from him. "You would stay up all night and listen to me ramble, or cry…or ramble and cry…or cry first. Then ramble. Let me know do that for you…" She caught his glare. "Okay, maybe you're not capable of the rambling, but every one can cry…we all have tear ducts…it's science. And not even you can compete with science."

"Abby, I'm fine."

She crossed her arms. "How come you get to lock yourself down here with bourbon and play wood shop when everyone else gets hugs?"

"Why the sudden interest in my coping skills?"

"Cuz I don't sleep, and I get _do_ get hugs."

"So you're concerned about my sleeping habits?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she was getting agitated. "Sorry for being normal."

Gibbs watched her move towards the stairs and stepped in front of her. "This works for me."

She embraced him without warning and held him for a moment. "This works too."

He watched her move up the stairs and retreated back to his work bench to pour himself a drink. She was half way up the steps when she changed her direction and joined him.

"I guess this does too."


End file.
